Opening Itsuka no, Ikutsuka no Kimi to no Sekai
The opening song of the anime. Song: Itsuka no, Ikutsuka no Kimo no Sekai / いつかの、いくつかのきみとのせかい / Someday’s, several worlds shared with you By: Fhana Lyrics Romaji= Soto wa ame ga furishikitteru kedo Iya ja nai yo yasurageru basho Mada shiranai hibi wo mukaete wa Atarashii PEEJI wo mekuru yo Ikutsu mo no koe wo kiite Mezameta asa no mabushisa Kimi wa itsumo soko ni tatazunde Itsuka no kimi no sekai Boku ni mo misete yo hora ima Nanigenaku tsumuida shigusa ni omowazu Mune ga shimetsukerareru Mata ashita nani wo hanasou? Monogatari no tsuzuki wo mi ni yukou Deatta kisetsu wa mou hana ga saki Tsubomi datta koro wo omou darou Kimi ga sodatte kita kono machi ni wa Yawarakai omokage yadotte Kimi wa nani ni koi wo shite Koko made aruite kita no? Shiritai to omou yo Furimuite Itsuka no boku no inai Kimi no sekai e to yuketara... Yasashiku mune ni hibiku you na FUREEZU wo Boku ni sasayaki kakeru Yume de itsuka mita you na ki ga shiteta Keshiki ima me no mae ni hirogatte Tsutaetakatta kotoba wo omowazu ushinatta yo "Yasashii koe ga suru" "Wa ni natteite" "Doko kana?" "Koko da yo" "Saa...!" Itsuka no kimi no sekai Boku ni mo misete yo hora ima Yasashiku mune ni hibiku you na FUREEZU wo Boku ni sasayaki kakete Mata ashita nani wo hanasou? Monogatari no tsuzuki wo mi ni yukou Ashita mo aeru no kana? Monogatari wa mirai e tsuzuiteku |-|English= Though it is raining incessantly outside I don’t hate it (when I’m) in this place where (I) feel at ease Facing the unknown days ahead (I) turn over to a new page The brilliance of the mornings when I woke up Hearing many voices You were always just standing there, waiting Someday, (I want you) to show me Your world. Look, now In your actions that get connected so easily Without thinking I get my heart trapped tightly What shall we talk about tomorrow? Let’s go to see how this story continues From the season when we meet, flowers have already started blooming (We) remember the time when it was just a bud, don’t we? In this town where you grew up Leaving behind gentle traces of you to dwell here What things did you hold dear? As you made your way till here? I think I want to know So turn around and look this way Someday, if I could go to your world In which I’m not there A phrase that would resonate in my heart (You) would whisper it to me I feel like I’ve seen this before sometime in a dream This scenery that widens before my eyes now Without thinking, I’ve lost the words that I wanted to convey to you ‘I hear a kind voice’ ‘It is becoming a circle’ ‘where are you?’ ‘Here’ ‘Come on…’ Someday, (I want you) to show me Your world. Look, now A phrase that would resonate in my heart (You) would whisper it to me What shall we talk about tomorrow? Let’s go to see how this story continues Will we meet again tomorrow? This story continues on into the future Category:Music